Love at Second Sight
by angel-word
Summary: COMPLETED! Angelina was 24 years old and her life seemed to be prefect to her and everyone who met her. Until one day she bumped into someone she hasn’t seen in years and this is their story…
1. Chapter 1

Angelina was 24 years old and her life seemed to be perfect to her and everyone who met her. Until one day she bumped into someone she hadn't seen in years and this is their story...

**Chapter 1**

Angelina was beginning to start dinner when she discovered that she didn't have everything that she needed.

"This is great, now I have to go to the store." She mumbled to herself as she fumbled for her keys and left her house.

"It's so hot." Angelina exclaimed as she got out of the car. In Wal-Mart she decided that since she was in her she might as well try to find the third book to one of the trilogies that she was reading. She looked through the books before noticing that the book was on the top shelf. "Just my luck!" sighing she tried to reach the book. She nearly had it when her legs gave way and she fell back on top of a man that was behind her. "Oh I'm dreadfully sorry..." Angelina apologized quickly before turning around to look up into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Fred?"

"The one and only" Fred smiled brightly glazing down at Angelina, "happy to see me?"

"Of course I am silly it just that I can't believe that you are here and-Wow- you look great. How are you? How is your joke shop coming along? Where is George I'm surprised that he isn't with you?"

"He...we are doing fine. The joke shop is fine and George is away at business he should be back sometime tonight."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Does it really take two people to approve a site for a new shop?" Angelina shook her head.

"I didn't think so. Anyway enough about me. How are you? I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Nothing but working." Angelina said with a shrug. "Since your obviously taller then me could you do me a favor and get that book for me. If it wasn't for that book I wouldn't have notice you so I must buy it." Fred shook his head laughing to himself as he got the book for her. "There you go." Angelina took the book and thanked him.

As they walked to the checkout counter Fred began to talk, "As I said before I haven't seen you around in the last _six years_," Angelina turned around noticing how much he stretched the six years, "and I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow at a little fancy restaurant called _La P'tite Folie_."

Angelina looked at him unsure of what to say, but before she could respond Fred added quickly, "And you don't have to worry about anything either. I'll pay and make the reservations all you have to do is come."

Angelina sighed, "Well ok I'll go."

"Great! How about at 7:00pm."

"No 7pm isn't a good time for me, how about 7:15?"

"Anything as long as you come." They were walking out of the door and about to head to their cars. "7:15 sharp." Fred screamed to Angelina as they parted.

"You don't need to remind me, you are the one that has to remember." Angelina smiled at him.

"Me? I'm never late." Angelina shook her head with a small laugh and wave good-bye before she started her car and returned home.

I hoped you all like it. I love reviews so please review, but if you don't that's ok the thought that someone one is reading but isn't review will keep me writing.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a reminder so that everyone knows that I do not own the character or I'm not selling this story to make money. This is just a hobbit that I enjoy doing for fun. (yes I write stories for fun don't be amazed) Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Since noon the next day Angelina was trying to get ready for her date with Fred. "Well I guess I can't call it a date, how about an outing with an old friend." said to her kitten, Milkshake, as she dressed. "This would be a lot easier if I didn't live in the muggle world." When she was finally ready to leave she arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes early. She didn't want to appear anxious so as she waited in the car until 7:15 she decided to wear her hair down and put on some make-up. She inspected herself before getting out of the car. Walking into the restaurant Angelina remembered that she didn't know what to say. She had no idea whose name he put the reservations under. "Hello ma'am how may I help you?" the waiter who seemed to appear out of nowhere asked. "Oh...well my friend made reservations for two and---"  
  
"And what's your name?"  
  
"Angelina, Angelina Johnson" Without checking his list he immediately gestured for her to follow him. The waiter opened a room and inside the room was Fred. The waiter quickly departed after getting their drink orders. "You're late." Fred said with a little smile. Angelina smirked, "Only by a couple of minutes. Fred you didn't have do all this, I would be fine just picking up a burger or something."  
  
"Yeah, well I wanted to." There was an awkward pause before Angelina asked, "So where is George? How is he? You didn't say much about him yesterday." "Oh well he is at home with his family—"  
  
"His family? When did he get married, I don't remember him ever getting married." Fred frowned, "I know you don't. He has been married for about five years now."  
  
"Whoa, I wished I could have been there." Angelina said mostly to herself. "So do I. We couldn't find you to tell you when we tried to owl you the owls just came back. Where were you? Everyone was and still is worried about you." Fred eyes was serious his mouth was still set into a frown. "I want to America for a couple of years and then France. I just moved back here." Angelina said with a shrug. "Why didn't you keep in touch with us? It seemed like you just vanished into thin air after your graduation. We...we thought you were dead. Do you know how devastated I-we were to not here from you. Voldermort was having a killing spree and we didn't know what happened to you!" "That wasn't my problem anymore—." "Not your problem! People, our friends and loved ones were dieing over here and you didn't care?" Fred looked outraged. "I did care! I even helped but not like you would know, I lost my fucking family in that war Fred! I know what happened; I was just sitting on my bum reading about it."  
  
"How could you help and I didn't know about it."  
  
"Like I said I was in America, it was happening all over the world not just England." Just then the waiter came in with their orders and left just as fast as he came. Fred stared at her and said quietly, "And let me guess, after the war you decided to live like a muggle, that's why there is no record of you?" Angelina nodded. "I don't understand why Angelina, why didn't you write or something, anything that could have kept us informed. Hell, I would have been happy with a letter that said 'I hate your guts, Fredrick Weasley and I knew want to hear from you again.' I mean it would have hurt, but at least I knew that you were alright." Fred sighed and started eating and Angelina followed his lead.  
  
"By the way George has a son. His name is Adam and he's four."  
  
"That's wonderful."  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you would like to go and see them. It would surprise George and Alicia a great deal." Angelina looked up, "Alicia? I haven't seen her in ages. Does she live by George?" Fred smile return to his face, "No, that is who George married."  
  
Angelina stared in shock, "No way!"  
  
"Yes way." Angelina quickly finished the rest of her meal. "Can we go see them now, unless you have something else planned to do."  
  
"No, actually I was going to drag you along if you wanted to go or not. This way is a lot easier though." Angelina laughed, "Are you ready to go now?" Fred leaned back in his chair, "No, not really I don't think that we have caught up with each other enough."  
  
"Well what more can we talk about?" Fred stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well I was wondering what you have been up to now a days."  
  
"Nothing but working."  
  
"You have to be joking. You don't go out with any friends anymore?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"The Angelina I used to know loved going to parties." Angelina rubbed her hands together nervously, "I still do it just that I haven't really had time." Fred nodded slightly,  
  
"Have you been seeing anyone lately?" Angelina raised an eyebrow, "Is that really an important question?"  
  
"No, no I was just was wondering. How about we leave now and see George." Fred said quickly as he got up to leave. "Wait Weasley, what happen to catching up with each other?" Fred touched her arm lightly pulling her out, "I have a better idea." "And what may that be?"  
  
"Just that we go over to George house to catch up."  
  
"Any reason for this sudden change of notion?"  
  
"Oh Angelina you know my always thinking. I just think this way would be better." Angelina rolled her eyes as she followed him out. "We will take you car since I apparated here." Fred said as they left the restaurant heading for Angelina's car.  
  
"ANGELINA!!" Alicia cried as she open the door to let Angelina and Fred in. "Alicia, how are you?" Alicia pulled Angelina into a hug before she answered. "Great, just marvelous. And you?"  
  
"Fine." Alicia pulled Angelina in and shut the door in Fred's face, forgetting that he was there. "I'm doing just fine thanks for asking." Fred informed Alicia as he opened the door and walked in. "I know you are Fred," Alicia yelled to him, "Fred told us that he had someone that he wanted us to meet. He didn't bother to tell us that it was you." Alicia said to Angelina once they were comfortable. Fred made a funny face at Alicia before going up stairs to the loo.  
  
"So what have you been up to all these years?" Alicia asked. "Same old same old," Angelina changed the subject, "Fred told me that you were a mother. Where is your child?" As soon as the question escaped her mouth a red headed boy with blue eyes peeked out from behind the kitchen door. "Well here he is. Come out Adam and say hello to your Aunt Angie."  
  
"Alicia! Don't tell him I'm his aunt I'm not married to one of George bothers." Angelina protested. "You are like a sister to me, besides he calls Katie Aunt K." Alicia smiled as she placed her son on her lap. "He looks like George."  
  
"Yeah, I was happy that he was able to pick up the good looks from that side of the family unlike his dad."  
  
"Don't be bad mouthing my looks women." George was coming down stairs with his twin following behind him. "Angelina, what a surprise! You look gorgeous." He gave Angelina a tight hug. Fred smiled and plopped down beside her pushing George towards where his wife was sitting. "Enough of the hugging, this is my date for the evening." George raised an eyebrow at him before sitting. "So where have you been Angie? I haven't seen you in, what, six years."  
  
"I've been living in the muggle world, I have this fabulous job..." as Angelina talked Fred casually draped an arm around Angelina shoulder and watched wistfully as she shrugged his arm off. He also noticed that she unconsciously inched away from him. He sighed quietly and amused himself by watching her. He watched her chest raise and fall as she breathe after a while he even tried to breathe in the same rhythm. She was nodding at something Alicia was saying and he watched her flick her hair back over her shoulder. I wonder if she kept her hair down on purpose. He thought blissfully hoping that she did while remembering that he loved it when her hair was down. Fred had a sudden impulse to reach out and twirl the end of it...  
  
"Fred, Fred, FRED!" Fred jumped noticing that everyone was standing up heading to the door. "I wish I could stay longer." Angelina sighed while hugging Alicia then George.  
  
"We wish you could to, but don't be a strange stop by anytime." George told her. "We really should get together sometime, just for old time sake." Said Alicia. "Of course," Angelina bent down to talk to Adam, "and we should get to know each other. How about I take you for ice cream this weekend? I mean if that is ok with your parents." Angelina looked up at them and so did Adam. They both gave Adam's parents their best puppy dog eyes. "Well I guess it will be alright."  
  
"Yes!" Adam exclaimed then jumped into Angelina's arm giving her a hug.  
  
Smiling, Angelina stood up and looked around the room wondering where Fred went. After waving good bye to everyone she started to make her way to her car. "Hey, not going to say good-bye to me?" Fred seemed to pop out of no where.  
  
"I didn't see you there." Angelina smiled brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Fred stared at her for a moment before giving her a hug. "I guess I will see you next time?" Fred mumbled into her hair. Angelina nodded, pulling away, "Yeah, next time." She moved away from him, got in her car and left. Leaving only Fred who stood there watching her car disappear into the distance. 


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone one who reviewed and for those who tried but couldn't I'm sorry. I didn't know I was blocking the anonymous reviewers (thanks for telling me RosieLady) so sorry for any inconvenience.

Chapter 3

Fred took one more glance down the path that Angelina went before going back into the house. "Goodness, Fred, what took you so long to get back in here? For a moment we thought you left with her." George asked while Fred sprawled out on the sofa looking defeated. "What's the matter with you now?"

"Can't a man lie down on his brother's sofa without being interrogated?" Fred grumbled looking down at a stray string that was lying on the carpet. George studied his twin for a while before speaking, "I should have known sooner. You have that 'I'll never see Angelina again' face."

"Do not."

"Oh well maybe it's the 'I can't believe I left my Angel' face."

"Do not." Fred exclaimed.

"Well then it has to be the 'Oh my darling, Angelina, I tried to date other girls but none compared to you, how I love you so' face." George grinned enjoying watching his brother's reaction.

"Wrong again. It's my 'Angelina will never have me' face." Fred groaned.

"Oh that's right. How could I possibly forget about that one?" George joked.

"Very funny George, but for some reason I'm not laughing." George sat on the floor next to the sofa, "Now what makes you think such a crazy thing?"

"To night she wouldn't let me touch her. It was like she was resisting or something." Maybe she didn't want to be touched by a loser."

"You're not a loser Fred, if she thinks that she obviously doesn't know that you are loaded."

"Even if she did I doubt that would matter. I mean she dated me when she knew I was dirt poor."

"She could be the type of girls who likes to be the head of the house so they marry poorer guys." George joked, but received a glare instead of a smile. "I'm being serious. Why couldn't we have been more like you and Alicia? You two actually stayed together."

George nodded silently somehow knowing almost exactly what Fred was going to say next, "I know we fought a lot but that didn't mean I didn't love her with every inch of my soul. I thought that after she graduated we would casually date for some more years to be able to have a chance stabilize ourselves and then when the war was over we could start to date seriously, but nooo she had to go and disappear for six year without give me the slightest hint of where she was going, when she was going, or what time she would be back. I just wake up one morning and there's no Angelina. Does she even now how I felt! I was frantic, paranoid, and was close to having a heart attack because I thought that she was murdered or was force to be somewhere that she didn't want to be. Merlin! It was a time of war anything could have happen! Be did she care? Probably not..."

"I hate to interrupt you, but" George broke-in "has it ever occurred to you that maybe she left because you were always busy and never made time for her—"

"I did make time for her, I was with her more then I was in the shop." _Maybe in your world_George thought but said instead, "She wanted more...did you ever think that she might want a serious relationship sooner? She was in love with you. It must have hurt her so badly when she saw you flirting with a cute customer or a girl that you thought was hot. Alicia said that Angelina told her that she felt that she was a back up, someone you only wanted to be with her when you couldn't find someone better. I also don't think that she ever truly forgave you for leaving Hogwarts without telling her."

"Yeah, well at least I disappear for six years." Fred blurted out making George wonder if he heard a word he just said. "Besides why didn't she tell me? We were always able to talk to each other." George only shrugged.

Fred got up from the sofa and muttered that he was going to bed, but for some strange reason Fred couldn't help being mad at his twin for not telling him about Angelina's feelings. Just when he was starting to direct his anger towards Angelina he suddenly felt depressed. He remembered that Angelina did tell him something like that before, but why wasn't he listening? Why didn't anyone feel the need to slap him or do **something **to make him listen? And why didn't she start an argument about it? Those where some of the questions that bothered him the most and those were also his last thought before falling asleep, the second, third, and even fifth time that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It might have been years since Angelina's friends seen her but it didn't take long for them to fit her back into their group. They each spent time making sure they were caught up with each other. One night Angelina, Fred, George, Alicia, Katie and Lee were at Katie's flat watching movies when Angelina stood up and informed them that she had something to say. Fred and George rolled over on their backs to get a better look at her while Lee laid his head on Katie's legs who was lying on the sofa with Alicia. Katie, who was closer to the remote, paused the movie and they turned their attention to her.

"One thing I have to say is thank you for making me feel welcome-"Angelina started feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"What are you doing, Angelina, you sound like you're making a public speech? It's just us." Lee said with a smile making the atmosphere around them less tense.

"Thanks for reminding me Lee," Angelina rolled her eyes and continued, "Anyway, I thought that now was the time to tell you why I came back."

"We know why, you missed us. Now can we turn back on the movie?" Angelina ignored Fred by talking a little faster.

"As I was saying, I came back to England to try to find you all. I was just lucky that I met Fred by accident. I wanted to ask if you could do me a favor." Fred looked at her strangely and opened his mouth to say something else but was stopped by Alicia.

"You know we would do anything for you Angie."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Angelina seemed to speak faster and become excited, "I want you all to be in my wedding."

There was a long uncomfortable pause that seemed to stretch out over the flat with unbelievable speed and grace. Angelina spoke again but this time a little slower, "I'm getting married." Angelina looked at all of them reading their faces and what she saw saddened her. She sunk to the ground with pout on her face. Alicia shook her head a little as if she was coming out of a trance that settled upon them.

"Wow isn't that marvelous, George?" George gave Alicia an unsure look but manage to agree while skillfully avoiding the piercing glances that Fred was giving him. Alicia gave a confirming nod signaling everyone to agree with her. Katie and Alicia smiled warmly and started to firing questions at her. Lee tried his best to look interested but found himself playing with Katie's hair. George actively joined into the conversation and Fred watched Angelina with a frown that never seemed to leave his face.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Katie asked.

"I was waiting for the right moment besides it wasn't that important."

"It was to important. When are we going to meet him? When is the wedding? We are going to help you with the preparations aren't we?" Alicia questioned her.

"Of course, I can't image me doing all that work by myself or with anyone else. We haven't set an absolute date but we know the wedding will be in December."

"Why so soon?" George blurted out before he could stop himself.

Angelina smiled brightly, "He asked me about four months ago and December is six months away. So I would hardly say that is soon." Alicia elbowed him sharply and gave him a disapproving look.

"We have to start planning soon or December will sneak up on us." Katie smiled hugging Angelina tightly around the neck.

"Where is your ring? I don't remember seeing you with one on." Lee grabbed her hand to inspect it.

"It has to be sized. It was a little bit too small…"

_**Bang!!**_

Everyone jumped involuntarily when they heard the unexpected slamming of the door. Angelina stood up suddenly and stumped her foot on the ground, "That does it! He's just causing a scene because for once in his life the world doesn't revolve around him!" Alicia, George, Lee, and Katie watched silently as Angelina march out of the door, slamming it just as loud as Fred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fred…Fred! Now you wait just one goddamn minute." Angelina yelled at Fred's retreating form.

"Care to explain why I should?" Fred replied in an icy voice just as Angelina was caught up with him.

"Because I said so."

"Good reason," Fred mocked sarcastically. He turned to face Angelina his face was cold and his eyes displayed no emotion. "Who is he?"

"He's an old friend of the family named Luke Relthro. I met up with him in America. One thing led to the other and we became engaged to each other."

"I'm I going to met him?"

"Yes everyone will."

Fred laughed bitterly, "Great…" Angelina glared at him for a moment before sneering, "Look, Fred, at my wedding I want you to give me away."

"What?" Fred whispered in what sounded like a hurt voice, but Angelina didn't notice.

"I know you're not dense Weasley so stop acting like it. I don't have a father anymore so I wanted you to have the honor."

Fred's hurt immediately turned into anger, "You thought I would joyfully give you away to some stranger that I don't know!" Fred laughed in a hollow voice, "You were sadly mistaken." Fred started to walk faster before stopping fat the sound of his name.

"Fredrick Anthony Weasley!"

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me." Fred's voice was deadly enough to make a DeathEater think twice about his next move, but not Angelina, no she her voice was laced with venom. "I can use whatever tone I damn well please."

Fred backed down some with a huff, "Fine, whatever you say Angelina. It's just…" Fred hesitated and sighed looking slightly defeated, "haven't you noticed that we haven't had the chance to talk about us since you been here."

Angelina crossed her arms under her chest and frowned, "We haven't talked about us because there is no us. There hasn't been an us for a long time." Fred stepped a little closer to her to brush some stray hair from her face. Her heart started to race and she could only wish he couldn't hear it. He spoke softly, "Angel, reconsider this…this marriage thing. I'm ready for a commitment now."

Angelina swatted his hand way and took a step back. Her cheeks flushed her breathing was harder then she would have liked to be.

"Luke is coming her in a couple of weeks," she said slowly "I understand you not wanting to participate in my wedding. I guess I will ask George or Lee, but I am getting married weather you want me to or not." She gave him a weary but determined look before walking back to Katie's flat hoping that her heart would stop racing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your reviews I appreciate them. Please keep reviewing and if I'm lucky the next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a couple of small reminders: First of all I do not own anything but the plot and Luke Relthro. Second this is an R rated story I would like that no children read this (mostly because I don't want them to be corrupted or influence in any bad way) On a happier note the chapter is up and I thank everyone for their reviews. Now let's get to the story…

**Chapter 5 **

It was clear to Fred that Angelina was trying to ignore him. Lately she avoided being in the same room with him and avoided conversations with him. She seemed to be doing everything in her power not to be around him and it was starting to annoy the hell out of him. It's been almost two months since they had a real conversation. Fred knew Luke was coming in about nine more days and he knew he had that amount of time to make Angelina fall back in love with him. Impossible? Well not for a Weasley! Fred saw in her eyes that she still had a passion for him. His job was to help resurface that passion even if he has to seduce her a little. He figured his opportunity came when he discovered that he had to help her baby-sit…

Angelina was annoyed, angry and at the same time amused. Fred was clearly trying to charm her again. She should tell him that his charm wasn't going to work on her but where's the fun in that? Besides she's been careful not to get cornered by him. Unfortunately, Alicia and George needed a baby-sitter and she agreed before they told her that Fred would be helping her. According to them Katie and Lee were busy with other matters, but she seriously doubted it. The plan was that Fred would bring Adam to her house, Adam would spend the night and Alicia would pick him up early the next day so Angelina could go to work. Angelina looked in the mirror while brushing her hair (which unsurprisingly was still wavy) when she heard the doorbell she quickly put her hair into a ponytail and rushed down stairs.

When Angelina opened the door Fred could do nothing but stare. She was wearing tight low cut jeans and a halter-top. _How can she make an outfit so casual appear so sexy? _Fred didn't know and he didn't care either. He was too busy drooling.

"Adam! How are you?"

"Great!" Angelina leaned foreword to give Adam a peck on the cheek and unexpectedly giving Fred an excellent view of her breast. This didn't help the fact that he was almost dropping saliva onto her carpet considering that he discovered that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Thanks for bringing him over, but I think I can handle it from here." Angelina stated as she straighten up moving slightly to let Adam in. Fred gave her a confident smiled.

"I know you can, but Adam can be a handful and I'm suppose to help." Angelina sighed, "Fine, just remember that when Adam goes to bed you go home. Okay?"

"Ok, Angel." Fred kissed her cheek and followed Adam into the guest room to help him unpack.

When they were finished Fred turned on the television and watched a cartoon with Adam for a few minutes before going into the kitchen to see what Angelina was up to. He found her fiddling with the stove, he leaned against the doorway watching her every move before she noticed him. After a moment Angelina started to laugh lightly, "What's so funny?" Fred asked. She smiled a little, "You are."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you were staring at me. Aren't you?"

"No I was not. I was just thinking." Fred started to inch closer to her.

"About what?"

"About Luke." Fred stopped a couple of inches behind her. Close enough for Angelina to feel his breath against her skin. Fred smiled as he watched her shiver.

"What about him." Her voice was a little unsteady.

"Well.." He started in a husky voice, "I don't remember you mentioning him before." He put his chin on her shoulder and rubbed his hands up and down her hips. He was enjoying touching her, the sensation that was being created by this simple contact was exuberating.

Angelina breathing became faster, "I…I never…thoughtIhadto Fred!" Fred was slyly slipping her halter top strap down while steadily kissing her bare shoulder.

"Fred! Stop it" She pulled her strap back up walking to the china cabinet with Fred sucking her neck like a vampire.

"Merlin, Fred, what are you trying to do…seduce me?" She giggled before she could stop herself. Fred smiled against her neck.

"Is it working?" He mumbled into her skin.

Angelina suddenly jabbed her elbow into his stomach. "C'mon Angel, you know you love me and you also know that I love you." Fred boldly stated while holding his stomach until it stopped hurting. Angelina seemed to be frozen in place. When she spoke it sounded like she was far away, "Get Adam and wash up dinner is almost ready." Fred moved towards her but Angelina turned around and hailed out her had to stop him. "Angel please-"

"You think since no one is around that it's ok to try to seduce me." Angelina snapped, "I don't think so. I'm practically a married woman. Now you and Adam wash up, please." Fred grumbled incoherently as he took Adam to clean up.

You could feel the tension in air during dinner. Fred and Angelina were trying there best to keep from looking at each other. Fortunately for them Adam didn't notice. He was gobbling down his dinner as quickly as possible to play a video game that Angelina had promised to show him.

"I'm finish! Can we play now?" Adam asked excitedly.

"Let me clean up the kitchen first." Angelina smiled warmly standing to pick up his plate.

"No," Fred reached for the plate placing his hand on hers. "I got it. You go play with Adam.

"Thanks." Angelina mumbled staring at him forgetting that her hand was trapped under his until Adam grabbed Angelina's other hand pulling her into the living room. By the time Fred was finished with the kitchen Angelina and Adam was just about finished with their game.

"I won?" Adam asked her.

"Yes you did" Angelina snatched him up with a smile, "but now it's time for you to take a bath." She carried him upstairs leaving a trail of giggles behind.

Angelina always enjoyed the time she spent with Adam. She always felt like she was practicing to become a mother. She imaged her own children as she bathe and put Adam to bed. She hummed him to sleep before heading downstairs to face Fred.

"Alright, Fred, Adam's in bed and you." She marched to the front door to open it, "Are out the door." Fred sent her a lazy glance from the sofa and flicked his hand shutting the door.

"What did you do that for?" Angelina nearly yelled her temper starting to flare.

"Quiet, do you want to wake Adam." Fred said calmly "Besides I'm not leaving until we have a little talk."

"Don't you talk to me like you're my father." Angelina snapped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. Please sit with me." Fred opened his arms gesturing for her to enter them. Angelina looked at him suspiciously. She wasn't sure rather she should or not, eventually she decided that it wouldn't hurt. Carefully she sat on his lap letting his arms encircle her waist. They laid down beside each other and Fred pulled her closer to his chest making sure she was facing him.

"Okay, Weasley, what is this about?" Fred gently tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly. He soon broke the kiss and began to answer her question, "Angel, I want you to be mine again…"

"Fred—"

He continued like he didn't hear her, "I want you to have our children, I want you to love me like you used to…" Fred put his hand to her cheek and rubbed it. He whispered to her using a sexy voice that Angelina wasn't sure he knew he had.

"But most of all want you to be happy. This means that if you are happy with _Luke_ then I'm happy that you're happy with him. I love you Angelina always have and always will. I thought you knew that. Even when I was a prat I still loved you." Fred kissed her again this time taking her breath way.

"I want you to know that as long as you are happy then I'm okay with you marrying Luke." Fred faked a smile and kissed her with an unbelievable passion. Fred moved his mouth to her jaw slowly easing down her neck. Angelina lifted up her head as far as she could to give Fred more assess. Fred boldly pushed Angelina's halter-top down to her waist and ran his tongue slowly down her right breast to her nipple. As he sucked he undid her pants and slid her pants and underwear off, lightly brushing the side of her thighs with his fingers. Angelina was in a daze. Fred was slightly surprise to feel her hands moving to his pants to undo them.

Fred kissed her again as he moved his hand toward her sex and started to rub her. He could feel her muscles tighten up for a few seconds before relaxing. He rubbed her gently before inserting his index and middle finger inside of her. She was already wet and ready…Fred had a sudden urge to taste her. Angelina looked up at him her eyes were glossy; He smiled at her and traveled down her body. Angelina gasped and moaned when she felt Fred's tongue. She arched her hips toward his mouth and held his head with her hand. Her head was spinning, deep inside of her she knew she shouldn't be doing this and one of the reasons was because of the child upstairs…

"Merlin!" she screamed as Fred moved his fingers in and out of her. In answer to her scream Fred dragged his tongue up her body back to her mouth kissing her passionately. He swiftly kicked off his underwear and positioned himself, he was ready to enter. She arched her hips high, as if begging him with out words to make love to her...

"No, I can't do this." Angelina exhaled in a faint whisper stopping him in mid thrust. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to have a heart attack. It seemed to beat even faster when she looked up at him.

"What?" Fred was breathing heavily. His cock was still in her and he could feel her wetness on him.

"I can't do this." Her voice was shaken. When she tired to sit up she gave Fred and herself an unexpected sensation that made Fred finish his thrust, he pulled out of her very slowly he wanted to savor the moment. Inch by inch he slid out. They both were withering, they wanted more. Fred wanted nothing more then to lift her leg and sink back into her and Angelina wanted nothing more then to feel him on her again but she knew it was wrong. Fred was hard as a rock and was accidentally poking Angelina who stroked it slowly. Fred kissed the back of her ear and fondled her breast. They laid beside each other in a comfortable silence to regain their senses. After a while Fred decided to try to arose her again. His hand moved down her body to her legs and placed one leg around his waist rubbing his cock against her exposed sex.

"Fred, stop!" Angelina had to bit her lip to keep from groaning. She wanted him…she wanted him badly…

Fred did as he was told but didn't move her leg from around him or move his cock from between her legs. "What's the matter?" Fred moaned.

"This can't happen…I love Luke…I have no reason to cheat on him. Besides when we were together you made me feel worthless and I don't want that to happen again." Angelina voice was shaking.

"I did not." Fred declared. He sat up a little and leaned on his elbow to get a better look at her face.

"Yes you did." Fred moved closer to her.

"Get away from me." Angelina pushed him back getting off of the sofa as fast as she could.

"C'mon Angel for once in our lives can't we just talk about our feelings without getting pissy."

Angelina franticly began to put on her cloths with her mouth running a mile a minute. "I tried that once Fredrick, remember? Before I left."

Fred started to look ashamed of himself, "I wasn't listening and I'm sorry."

"SORRY!!" Angelina tempered flared, "That's your problem Fred! You never listen but as soon as I get agitated you are sorry. You always had to put everything before me. You didn't even bother to tell me that you were leaving Hogwarts—"

"—but I came to meet you at the train station." Fred added hopefully

"Oh how could I forget," Angelina said in a sarcastic voice, "You came to the station and told me all about the shop. I mean I was happy for you but you didn't even think to apologize or try to make it up to me. You didn't even kiss me good-bye. You showed not one sign of affection. Then whenever I called you at home a different girl picked up or you were talking about how good a girl was in bed! You obviously must have forgotten that I was your _girlfriend_!" Angelina was trying her best to keep her voice down but it didn't seem to be working, "I felt like you just wanted me to be your shag partner when you here horny and couldn't find anyone else. I just didn't like that feeling. I was in love with you, you idiot. You never paid attention to me. We started to go out less and less until eventually we never did. You drove me away! I can't believe that I almost fell for it again. It's hard to forget how I felt then. I-I felt so used, unwanted and I'll go to hell before I will ever let that happen to me again." Angelina was fully dressed watching Fred stare blankly at her. She had tears running down her cheek of which she just brushed away.

"Oh Angel, I didn't know---"

"How could you not KNOW? I told you this. You see, this shows how much you cared about me…not even enough to listen to the important stuff." She muttered the last sentence to herself. She gathered up his cloths and threw them at him.

"It was like after you left you didn't need me or want me. You wanted someone better."

"No…No Angel believe me, I wanted no such thing. I was so young, successful, and wealthy for once in my life that it all just rushed to my head." Fred was speaking softly. He sounded sorry.

"Oh like that is a good reason." Angelina voice was sharp and held only two emotions anger and resentment.

Suddenly Fred's voice started to full with anger, "I understand you not wanting to be with me anymore but why didn't you tell Alicia or Katie that you were going?"

"Because they would have tried to stop me or told you. I didn't want that."

"So instead you left us to worry. You left no note, no clue to follow, just an empty flat. Nothing for us to know if you were alright." Fred voice was hard.

"You did the something to me" Angelina declared. Fred hastily put on his cloths and walked deliberately to the door. "Let me guess what happened next." Fred turned to Angelina his eyes burning. "You and Luke somehow got together and he turned out to be better then me. So now you are going to have a joyful wedding because the person you are marrying isn't me."

"I thought you said you were happy about the wedding." Angelina voice was still soft.

"I said I wanted you to be happy. I never said I was happy about it." Fred looked down on her as she bowed her head.

"Get out." Angelina said quietly. Fred opened the door and walked out onto the porch but stopped. He turned around slowly, "I love you Angelina. I always did and always well. I well go as far as saying that Luke doesn't love you as much as I do. It was wrong to put you though that. I didn't even realize what I was doing. Hell, I can't even remember the girls that I chose over you. I just want you to know that if you for some reason dump _Luke _and want to be with me, I will be ready for you. I haven't even met the guy and I know he doesn't deserve you but I also know I don't either. The difference is that you will know I'm willing to try my best to please you. I'll do anything to be able to get back the treasure that I lost. So all you have to do is choose." His voice was filled with emotion. Fred never was into romantics but somehow always ended up being the best at it and Angelina could tell that he actually meant what he said.

"I have already chosen."

"Well I hope you made the right choice." Fred muttered. Angelina's glaze on him was intense as she replied, "I hope so too." She immediately shut the door and walked briskly to the kitchen to make some coffee…she had to think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter is really long because I'm not going to update until sometime in August (could be later.) So anyway I hope you like this chapter because I had fun writing it 

I promise that in the next chapter Fred well have better luck. Oops just ignore that…


	6. Author's note

Hey everyone I know it is October and I said that I was going to update in August but I'm really really sorry and I'll try not to let that happen again. I reread the story and I can't believe all my mistakes, so I'm going to revise the pervious chapters before I write more but it won't take me long. I already know how chapter 7 or 8 is going to be like but I'm still trying to think of the next chapter. Be patient! I promise you that it'll be out by next week maybe sooner. So again be patient and calm! Thanks for your reviews and I won't let you down.


	7. Chapter 6

_God, why did you bring Luke into Angelina's life? He's nothing but a bastard. I know I have no right to say that considering that I never really talked to the guy but I can just tell. All I wanted was Angelina. She is all that I need. I hate that she's not mind anymore. You should know how much it kills me knowing that she isn't mine._

Fred recently started to take time to pray. He always believed that it was a waste of time to talk to someone that you couldn't see or really know existed. He even felt a little weird doing it, but he didn't know what else to do. Fred and Angelina were starting to get back into their old habit of flirting.

Everything was prefect. He felt like he was flying without a broom and nothing would ever make him come down until today. Today he felt like he had somehow fallen and wasn't capable of ever getting up.

"Damn him." Fred growled to himself thinking about this morning, "Damn him to hell."

_Fred had arrived at Angelina house ready to surprise her with tickets to a concert where her favorite muggle band performing. (He was starting to understand why his dad was so fascinated by the muggle world, but he was also happy that Angelina started to use her wand again. It made everything a lot quicker. ) He swiftly hopped onto the pouch and rung the doorbell. When the door opened a handsome man that was as tall as him with sandy colored hair and green eyes greeted Fred. _

"_Can I help you?" The man asked._

"_Does Angelina Johnson live here?" Fred wasn't sure if he came to the right house. Even though he has been there more times then he could count._

_The man surveyed him for a moment making Fred feel slightly uncomfortable, "Yes, but she isn't in right now." Fred turned his head to look at the spot where she usually parked her car and surely enough it wasn't there._

"_Uh huh" Fred remarked "then who are you?"_

"_Relthro, Luke Relthro. Angelina's fiancé._" _He answered, "And you?" _

**He didn't have to say that he was Angelina's fiancé. I could have figured that out myself. All I wanted was his name. **_ Fred thought bitterly before replying, "I'm Fred Weasley. Angelina's **close** friend. I've heard so much about you." Fred extended his hand._

"_I wish I could say the same." Luke shook Fred hand roughly. Fred bit his tongue to keep from speaking. _

_Luke shut the door and leaned against the doorframe. "So Fred, may I call you Fred." Fred nodded. Luke grinned, "Good. So Fred, how long have you and **my** Angel been friends**." **_

_Fred quietly counted to ten and slowly let out a breath, "Angie and I been friends since age eleven." Luke's eyes quickly flickered from Fred to the roses and then back to Fred._

"_Just friends?" _

"_Yes the best of." Fred placed the roses behind his back. Luke looked Fred straight into his eyes and they had a quick staring contest as if waiting to see who would blink first. "I should be going." Fred soon said still not batting an eye. _

"_Yes you should. It was nice meeting you Fred Weasley." Fred stepped off the porch leaving in the direction he came. "Yeah I wish I could say the same."_

Again there was a knock on the door. Whoever was out there obviously didn't understand that he wanted to be alone.

"FRED GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUM AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!" a voice on the other side yelled. Fred heavily got up and opened the door.

"Fred I got a message for you." George briskly walked past Fred and into the house.

"What?" Fred slammed the door back and followed his brother into the kitchen. George found a bottle of firewhiskey and poured two glasses, shoving one into Fred's hands.

"What is it?" Fred asked irritably not touching the whiskey.

"The Relthro fellow came early. He's over at Angelina's house right now."

"Yeah I know."

"You do? So I'm also guessing that you know that she wants all of us over at her place tonight to meet him." Fred gasped. He wasn't ready to see that bastard again, at least not so soon maybe in a couple of days but defiantly not today.

"Shit." Fred exclaimed. George drained his glass and refilled it. "George you know it's too early to be drinking."

"Whatever. It's never too early to drink under special circumstances." George took a big gulp. "Go on, drink."

"No."

"Might as well get drunk now and get it out of your system before we meet him." Fred looked at whiskey before draining his glass. Pretty soon they were both three sheets to the wind.

"You know George. I was doing fine until you came. I wasn't drinking anything. Didn't even touch the bottle." Fred slurred.

"Well you know it's not good to drink alone. So that's why I'm here. For you can drown yourself in misery."

"What a pal!" Fred said sarcastically. They were quiet for a while.

"George?"

"Yeah bro."

"Tonight's going to be hell isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey I decide to write this chapter before I start editing. I know I said last time that Fred is going to have better luck but I thought this would be better. I hope you like it and the next chapter should be longer (but I have no idea when it will be coming out). Thanks for your reviews and please keep them coming.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey, after such a long time I have finally updated. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks everyone for your dedication and reviews to this story. The parts that are italicized are Flashbacks and the bold print is Fred's thoughts. Don't want anyone to become confused.

Chapter 7 

"Angelina, honey, slow down. Take a break. You have been working way to hard." Luke's voice broke through Angelina's thoughts. She felt his hand slyly pulling her to his crest.

"Oh Luke don't be silly. Everything got to be in place before our friends get here." Angelina replied.

"But, you been moving none stop since I arrived!" Luke protested. Angelina pushed herself out of his embrace and started to straighten things up.

"This is my first time meeting your friends and I just…"

"If I like you, they'll like you. So stop worrying." Angelina briskly walked to the kitchen pretending not to hear him. Luke muttered something under his breath following closely behind.

"Speak up I can't hear you." Angelina quickly scanned the cabinets, "Damn I forgot the wine."

"Don't worry I'll get some."

"Are you sure? It's been awhile since you been here."

"I know my way around besides I wanted to stop by an old friend's house." Luke assured her.

Angelina shrugged, "Ok if you're sure."

Luke frowned a bit, "Angel, is there something bothering? You don't seem like yourself."

"No I'm fine," Angelina gave him a weak smile, "just stressed. That's all." He studied her carefully.

"Alright, well I better go. I'll be back before everyone starts to arrive." He sounded a little hurt, "I love you."

"Love you too." She said as an afterthought. When she heard the door close felt all her energy drain out of her and she fell into a chair. Angelina knew she didn't need the wine but she had to get Luke out of the house for a while. She sat there debating with herself, while playing with her engagement ring.

"Get a grip Angelina. Luke always has been there for me. He would never hurt me, always listen to me and I can count on him." She sighed and went back to work

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost 7:30 and Katie was pestering Lee on Angelina's front pouch. "Now Lee before we go in do you remember what we talked about?"

Lee rolled his eyes, "Yes I know, I know, don't start anything, be friendly and keep an eye on Fred."

"Very Good and don't forget to remind George too." Katie gave Lee a quick kiss before ringing the doorbell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelina managed to escape the party and hide in her room. Again she caught herself staring at her engagement ring. It was her constant reminder of what she was about to undertake.

"Knock, knock." Angelina gasped. She quickly stood up and placed a smile on her face.

"You don't have to pretend. It's just us." Alicia smiled and pushed Angelina back down.

"Wow! What a pretty ring!" Katie exclaimed grabbing Angelina's hand to get a better look.

"You know, back in my day, when a person was about to be married in less then 4 months, the girl was more then excited or at least I was." Alicia half joked.

"I am excited. I am just having a hard time showing it."

"That's more bull then Snape could produce." Katie scolded.

"You are **not** happy. You might been gone for a long time but you haven't changed much." Alicia added, "You barely mentioned a thing about the wedding since you first told us."

"You haven't got anything done. I'll be surprise if you have set a date."

"Well I have. It's December 12th "

"Oh and when were you going to tell us!! I'm hurt Angie. That hits me right here." Katie dramatically points to her heart.

"Do you know how much work got to be done before then!"

"I know it's just the procrastinator in me." They all suddenly jumped when they heard some glass breaking downstairs.

"The boys will get it." Katie shrugged.

Alicia sighed, "Angelina you never procrastinated on anything that was important. Your wedding is important"

"I know" Angelina grumbled.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't marry someone I didn't love." Angelina answered quickly.

"Angie? Luke just got here and you have been keeping your distance from him. What's going on?"

"I do love him. I'm just not in a partying mood." Angelina said unconvincingly.

"Angelina this is serious. You can't marry someone you don't truly love. You'll be playing with fire if you do." Angelina looked at the ring again.

"When you accepted that ring," Katie paused to make sure Angelina was listening, "did you accept it from the right person?" Angelina did get the chance to answer because of the loud crash coming from her living room.

The three women looked at each other and quickly ran out the room. They looked down the stairs to see three pairs of men fighting. They descended down the stairs as fast as possible and broke though the crowd. The guys had turned over her center table, a lamp and glass was over the floor.

"If you guys don't stop right now, I'm going to kick all of your asses!" Angelina threaten. Luke looked up and Fred took the opportunity to punch him one more time.

"Fred!" Angelina warned. Fred's eyes quickly met Angelina's and just as quickly looked down at the floor. Kate and Alicia already grabbed hold of George and Lee daring them to speak. Angelina helped Luke up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Angelina looked at his face. She found some spots that were already starting to bruise and some cuts. He looked horrible.

"C'mon let me clean you up." Angelina said sweetly to him. She turned to look at Fred, who was still staring at the floor, "I'll talk to you after I'm finished with him." Angelina walked Luke to her bedroom muttering sweet empty words to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alicia and Katie marched George and Lee to a vacant bathroom and slammed the door.

"What in Merlin's name where you two thinking?" Alicia yelled. "And don't tell me they were teaching you a muggle game."

"They were! They were teaching us a sport they call wrestling." Lee explained. Katie shot him a glare.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" She hissed at Lee.

"We were." George informed. Alicia groaned. She took out her wand and started to heal his cuts.

"Well you weren't doing a good job at it." Katie argued as she healed Lee's wounds.

"We were trying to have a little bit of fun too. Babysitting Fred isn't fun at all."

"What kind of 'fun' were you having, honey?" Katie inquired.

"We were showing some of our 'magic tricks'" Alicia immediately scolded. She didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"Calm down Alicia they were harmless" George quickly added.

"HA! None of your gags are harmless." Lee and George started to laugh.

"What did you two do?" Katie sighed.

"Nothing! Trust me, it wasn't the tricks that started the fight."

"We joined in because one of the jerks down stairs had the nerve to imply that we were queer." Katie coughed something that sounded a lot like guys.

"Honestly we don't know why Fred and Luke started attacking each other."

"Oh stop it you know damn well why. Just cut the crap and tell us."

"Or are we going to have to pry it out of you?" Alicia asked twirling her wand. Katie smirked and sat on Lee's lap.

"Fine if you really want to know…"

"Lee and I were innocently showing some of our old tricks when…"

_Fred had isolated himself from the party. He was unbelievably tense, bored and slightly dizzy. "_**I shouldn't have came."**_ Fred thought to himself as he surveyed the room. In the middle of the room Fred could see his twin and fellow friend talking to the other guest, keeping them entertain. It didn't surprise him that they had managed to be the highlight of the evening. He also noticed Angelina escaping to her room and would have followed her if Alicia and Katie hadn't beaten him to it. Something about this party bothered him, it didn't feel right and it wasn't because the prat Luke was there. Now he wasn't going to fool himself and claim that he had an "inner eye" but sometimes he did get those eerie feelings. He started to debate whether or not he should say his good-byes and leave by unfortunately he was stop by the last person he wanted to talk to._

"Enjoying the party mate?" 

**Speaking of the devil…**

"_Not entirely, I was planning on leaving actually."_

"_No, stay awhile." Luke urged. _

_Fred thought for a moment before giving in, " Sure an hour or two won't hurt." Luke smiled and gestured to some sits that was away from the other guests._

"_I'm glad you and your friends could make it. It's always an honor to met Angelina's friends" The way Luke stressed friends made Fred wonder what he really wanted to talk about. "So what do you do?"_

"_I am one of the mangers of a successful Joke shop chain."_

"_Joke shops, how…tasteful." Luke shrugged. "I'm an engineer."_

"**I didn't ask you."** _Fred felt like saying but instead nodded, "How did you meet Angelina?"_

"_Our families were good friends. We sorta grew up together."_

"_Sorta?"_

"_Yeah until her parents sent her to an all girls' boarding school somewhere in France. Soon after she left, my parents decided to move to the United States."_

"_And how did you two meet back up with each other?" Fred was curious._

_Luke laughed to himself, "Totally by fate. We were doing some volunteer work together and at first didn't recognize each other. Then one day I asked her where she came from. She told me that she was from England, I asked what part and when she told me I realized that I knew her. I asked her about her parents and she told me that they died in a very bad car wreck and she was in the States to get away for a while. It was destiny." _

_Fred laughed to himself. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _**"Well Angie has a little explaining to do."**

" _I'm sorry that we got off to a bad start earlier today. Its just when you came by I was a little peeved." Luke explained with a fake smile._

"_Why?" Fred asked not really caring, but trying to be polite._

"_Well you see, I just got here and Angelina was acting strange. Since I trust _**my girl **_I didn't think about it much, especially when she said she was throwing me a party. Then you arrived with some roses and I was starting to get skeptical. I was hoping that my Angel hadn't been cheating on me." He paused as if waiting for him to confirm the last statement._

"_Oh no! Angelina is a very committed person." Fred assured him._

"_Yes I know. That's why I wasn't worried about her. It's the other guys I'm worried about." Luke gave another dramatic pause, "Angelina is a very beautiful woman. I know she turns heads and I know how hard it is to try to keep her just a friend."_

_Luke dropped his voice a little to make it sound like a growl, "I also know when other men want my woman." _

_If Fred had any doubt that Luke was talking about him it was thrown out the window._

"_Being curious by nature as soon as Angelina got home I immediately asked her about you. At first she was hesitant but soon she told me everything that went on between you and her in the past." _

_Luke looked Fred dead in the eyes. His glare was hard, but his voice was even harder, "When she came to the United States I guessed that she was a little distraught about something but she never told me why and I stop asking, but now that I know and have met the reason. I want you to stay away from her and me." _

_Fred blinked a couple of times. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought that Relthro was scared of him. Scared that he would take Angelina away from him. Fred was sure that somehow Relthro had figured out that Angelina might still be harboring feelings for him. _

_This thought made Fred smile, "I don't think that will be possible. Or at least where Angelina is concerned."_

_Luke was taken back a little. That wasn't the answer that he wanted. "Why not?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes at Fred. _

_Fred smiled again. It was obvious that he had the upper hand in this game that Relthro was trying to play. "Because," Fred responded slowly like he was talking to a child, "I am one of Angelina's closes friends and if she wants to be with me. Then it's her decision to make, not yours. You can't control her. She is too free spirited." _

_Fred smile widen as he saw recognition form in Luke eyes as he realized the hidden meanings. "That's what you think." Luke smirked_

"_That's what I know. If I find out that you are mistreating her in any way or form. I'll be over here quicker then light."_

"_Hate to bust your bubble but me and Angelina aren't staying in England." _

"_Trust me, I have my ways." Fred voice was dangerously low. _

"_Are you threatening me?"_

"_Wow! You just figured that out?" Fred muttered._

_Luke laughed a little, "You see I'm going to let that go because I know that you're haven't a rough enough time dealing with your lost."_

"_My lost?"_

"_Yeah, you losing Angelina." Fred was shocked. He knew that Luke knew about him being in love with Angelina. It was sorta obvious, but he was surprise that he would say that to his face. _

"_Don't act so surprise. I told you I always know when a man wants my girl and it's plain as day that you are in love with her. I pity you, I really do. I don't know what I would do to lose a jewel like Angelina. You were the one that mistreated her, trying to play the role of a player-" _

_Fred lost control of his temper that he was trying to keep down all night. How dare he say that to him! It happened so fast. He looked at Luke on the ground before turning his back. Not expecting to be jumped on…_

"I wish could have told Luke that Fred was a pretty good fighter, then maybe he wouldn't have been smarter and stayed down." George pondered out loud after him and Lee finished the story.

Alicia hit him on the side of his head. "What! I was just trying to think of ways to help."

"Yeah, after everything is done." Katie said, rolling her eyes at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She ran a hand though her hair, her eyes were flashing fire, and her month was set in a frown as she ranted. She was beyond angry. No words could describe how beautiful she was to him in that instant.

"I can't believe you beat the shit out of my fiancé! What's the matter with you? Have you gone mad?" Angelina yelled snapping Fred out of his thoughts.

"I said I was sorry. I don't know what more to do or say." Fred said wearily regretting not leaving when he thought about it. The only good thing at the moment seemed to be that he was in the same room as Angelina away from the others.

Angelina let out a frustrated sigh, "How's your hand?"

Fred almost forgot about it. His knuckles had started to bleed earlier and Angelina bandaged it up since she couldn't remember any healing spells. "It's fine. I'll ask Alicia to tend to it later."

Angelina nodded silently and paced the room. She didn't want to scream at him anymore. She knew that he was truly sorry but she couldn't help but think about how badly he hurt Luke.

"Why can't we start over?" Fred asked randomly. The question been bothering him for a while and he just wanted to have a firm reason.

Angelina stopped in mid-step, "Because I'm already committed to someone else and you already had your chance."

Fred let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah, I know I had my chance and I screwed it over, but you don't love Relthro. Not enough to marry him."

"Yes I do!" Angelina said in defense.

"I never heard you say anything about being in love with him unless you have to defend yourself." Angelina looked at the wall. "When you love someone or like them you tell them secrets. Especially if you're planning on marry someone. It shows trust."

Angelina laughed, "See, that's were you're wrong. I do tell him everything. I haven't kept anything from him."

Fred rolled his eyes, "You know Relthro and I did have a nice little chat before we started pounding on each other."

"Oh, about what?" Angelina was trying not to sound too interested.

"He told me about you two meeting in the States. Seems to think that your parents died in a car wreck and that you been to an all girls' bordering school most of your life."

Angelina quickly started to explain herself, "I-I was going to tell him eventually-"

"I'm sure you would have when he sees an owl carrying a letter from Hogwarts." Fred said sarcastically.

"But…"

"Angelina! You haven't even told him that you are a witch!"

"I was going to get around to it! It's none of your business anyway," Angelina argued.

"The hell it isn't. You know how muggles are when it comes to wizard and witches. They freak out."

"Luke isn't like that. When I tell him he might be a little surprise but he is going to love me just as much." Angelina said trying to convince herself. "And that has nothing to do with whether or not I love him."

Fred pretended not to hear the last part, "Relthro also made sure to tell me to stay away from you. Why would he tell me that?"

Angelina shrugged, "Maybe because you nearly killed him."

"Stop it ok, this is before the fight and stop exaggerating." Fred groaned, "Relthro knows that I'm in love with you, and don't act surprise you knew that, but he wouldn't care about that if he hadn't suspected that you may be in love with me."

"That's ridicules! He knows that I'm committed to him."

"That's just it Angelina. He does know that you are committed to him but he also knows that you don't love him. He knows your heart belongs to me. That's why he wants me to stay away, for you won't start coming back to me." Fred boldly stated.

Angelina gasped. She knew he was right. Luke suddenly walked into the room. He looked anxious but when he saw Angelina on the opposite side of the room from Fred he seemed looked relived.

"It's getting late and everyone is getting ready to leave." He informed. He didn't like that Angelina spent most of her time in a shut room with Fred.

"Alright, We'll be down in a second." Fred answered receiving an evil glare from Luke.

"Yes we won't be long." Angelina added. Luke nodded and shut the door. Angelina had walked close enough to the bed so that Fred was able to pull her to him.

"So tell me again, why can't we start over?" Fred asked quickly before Angelina could break away from him.

"Fred, I'm going married soon whether you like it or not. I need you to understand that," Angelina replied, "and I want to know if you have rethought about giving me away?"

Fred face went grim, "The answer is still no." Angelina pushed herself out of his embrace.

Her voice suddenly felt strained, "Of course. I understand." Angelina left out of the room quicker then necessarily.

When she shut the door Fred bowed his head in guilt. He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't just give her up that easily or at least not yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WOW!! This chapter is long 9.5 pages almost. I'm amazed at myself. Anyway, I stopped right here because I didn't want the chapter to be too long so that means the next chapter is going to be like a continuation staring Alicia, George, Katie, Lee, and Fred. It's also going to be fairly short and useful. Again I'm sorry it took me so long but I had some many ideas for this chapter and it took me awhile to narrow them down and produce something. So this should keep everyone entertain until my next post, which should be soon.


	9. Chapter 8

I would have had this chapter up forever ago but I couldn't find a way to make everything fit. So because of this I decide to update two chapters, 8 and 9. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and thanks for everyone one who review. They mean a lot to me and help me keep going.

Chapter 8 

Fred was starting to get the feeling that he would be better off dead then be able to feel the horrible feeling he was experiencing now. He sprawled himself on the floor of George and Alicia's house and didn't have any intentions on getting up.

Lee was holding Katie in his arms on the sofa and George and Alicia were cuddling on the armchair. Both couples made Fred want to barf. He's been jealous of them ever since Angelina left.

"I can't stand this" Fred cried out randomly.

"Can't stand what?" Lee inquired.

"This!" Fred suddenly sat up. "I'm tried of jumping from girl to girl."

"But you haven't done that for months now."

"I know, I guess I just want to have what you guys have. I want to have what I use to have." Fred paused and looked towards the stairs, "I want a kid…I want a family…Damn! It's not fair how she is treating me. She didn't have to leave we could have fought it out like we always did."

"You know what Fred; maybe she was tired of fighting with you. She knew you weren't ready for a real commitment and it would be a waste to let her stay in an unhealthy relationship." Katie blurted out angrily, "Alicia and I knew she was leaving. The night she told us she was practically crying her eyes out. We tried to talk her out of it but in the end we knew she had already made up her mind. She made us promise not to tell but damnit I think you need to know. She needed her space and you know that Angelina is not the type of woman that sits around and complain or mopes."

Fred's blue eyes blazed with fiery, "So you are telling me that you knew were she was and you been talking to her all theses years." Fred's voice was dangerously calm. It was a technique that he learned from Angelina.

"No we did not." Fred glared hard at Lee and George, "Only Alicia and I knew so don't start fussing at them. She didn't tell us where she was going and we couldn't reach her while she was away."

"You see Fred we were just as disconnected as you were. We were also mad, but we could see why she had to leave." Alicia added carefully.

Fred looked down at the floor pausing for a second to think. "So I'm guessing that you guys know that she is moving to the United States after the wedding." They all shook their heads. "God!" He choked out, "I don't know what to do. I never wanted to hurt her." Katie slid out of Lee's lap and pulled Fred to her. She was feeling guilty about blowing up at him.

"What am I to do now? What can I do? She hates me." Fred mumbled into Katie's shoulder. Katie looked at the others not knowing what to say.

"I know one thing that might help." George said casually. The atmosphere suddenly changed. Everyone knew what George was talking about. The thought had crossed their mind but they weren't going to suggest it.

Fred violently shook his head, "Not that," he muttered, "Merlin, not that." Soon after the statement they heard a sob and Katie felt tears quickly drenching her shoulder.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"Aunty, mommy said that you and Uncle Fred were really good friends when you were kids." Adam stated one day in September while they were eating ice cream. It was a bright sunny day and Angelina was happy to be off work. They had just left Fred who somehow found them at the park earlier that day.

Angelina nodded her head slowly trying to figure out how this conversation would end.

Several weeks have pasted since the incident and Fred seemed to be trying his best to make it up to her. He would send her flowers and call her at random times of the day. Sometimes they would have long conversations and others days he calls just to apologize. Almost every night Fred would take her out to do anything that he thought would make Angelina happy. Angelina was surprised and ashamed to notice that she was starting to fall back in love with him. In all honesty she been trying for the longest to deny that feeling but it seemed like the harder she tried the more she was attracted to him.

"Are you still friends now?"

"Of course we are. We always will be." Angelina said lightly.

"But today when he showed up you wasn't happy to see him." Adam said carefully.

"I was happy to see him. He just surprised me." It was quiet for a moment before Adam spoke again.

"Aunty?" He said so quietly that Angelina almost didn't hear him.

"Yes honey."

"Why did you leave?" The question caught Angelina totally off guard.

"What do you mean?" Adam started to twist and turn a little showing her that he wasn't sure if it was polite to speak his mind.

"I heard mommy and daddy talking last night about you leaving because of Uncle Fred."

"Oh that was a long time ago. You shouldn't be worrying your cute little head about that."

Adam shook his head, "But…. but daddy said that you were leaving again"

"Oh ok I understand now. Well…I might be leaving again but I'll come back to visit. This is my home."

"But Luke?"

"What about him?"

"Why don't daddy or Uncle Fred like him? He's nice to me."

"I don't know kiddo." Angelina felt a little guilty about lying to him but he was too young to know the whole truth." Adam bowed his head and Angelina tapped it back up, "Don't you worry your little head about it ok. Everything will turn out for the best."

"You won't leave?" Angelina gasped a little

"I don't know honey. The future is very unclear to me right now but I can assure you that what ever happens will be for the best." Angelina gave Adam a big hug, "Now I don't want you thinking about this ok."

"Okay." Adam promised. Angelina finished the rest of her ice cream and they headed to her car. "Time to take you home buddy."

"I don't want to go home yet."

"Well…I guess we can do one more thing."

"Really? Yay! Can we go visit daddy?" Angelina gave him a little smile as her way of saying yes.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Adam shouted though the store, bring George out of his hiding place. George skillfully grabbed him and lifted him into the air.

"Adam what are you doing here?" George asked him then turned his attention to Angelina. "I should have known."

Angelina laughed and suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, "Fred!"

"Hello Angel, nice seeing you here." He gave her a quick peck on her cheek before letting her go.

"Eww Fred" Angelina exclaimed while wiping her cheek cheerfully.

"Angie you should be proud of him" George butted in.

"Why?"

"Because…well…why don't you tell her Fred…"

Fred sighed loudly; "Well I invited Luke to lunch with me tomorrow. I wanted to apologize about what happened awhile ago."

"And…" His brother urged him on.

Fred sighed again, "And if you still want me to I will be _honored_ to give you away."

"Oh Fred!!!" Angelina face lit up like a candle. She hugged him tightly, "This means a lot. It really does."

Fred gingerly wrapped his arms around her and muttered into her hair, "I know it does." No one was able to witness the tear that escaped from his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know what has gotten into me but these two chapters are very sad, but better days are to come for the couple. I'm almost finished writing the next chapter. If I'm lucky I might be able to update before school starts again. I hope you enjoy and please review.


	11. Chapter 10

Update: I do **not** own anything but Adam and Luke. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. She's the one receiving all the money. ; )

**Chapter 10**

Fred was highly uncomfortable seating across from the man he considered his enemy. It was a fairly quiet dinner. Fred had nothing to say to Luke and he was sure Luke felt the same way. They were both there because of Angelina. She was the only thing that they had in common and she was the only person who they were trying to please by being civil.

An attractive young woman suddenly paused by their table openly admiring Fred before giving him a flirtatious smile. Fred glanced at her and shrugged. He was sure that if he had met her several years ago he would have charmed her enough to somehow find her in his bed the next morning, but at the moment that was the last thing on Fred's mind.

The young woman took Fred's ignorance as a challenge and found a booth beside theirs with a couple of her friends. Every now and then she would casually look over her shoulder to see if he was watching. If he was then she would give him her best smile or wink.

"You seem like an attractive man." Luke spoke breaking the silence, "So why must you continue to pursue Angelina?"

"What are you talking about?" Fred grumbled barely noticing the young woman checking him out.

"Don't act like you haven't noticed. More girls then a few have taken an interest in you since we been here."

Fred shrugged again already growing tired of the conversation, "Yeah so. They aren't important."

"From what Angelina told me you use to attack any girl that was even mildly attractive."

Fred shook his had and laughed bitterly, "She makes it sound like I was the horniest bastard in Britain." Luke chucked. "Well I guess she **was** right, but I've changed since then."

Luke drunk some of his drink slowly collecting his thoughts, "She said you always been the one to resist a commitment."

"Yeah, I use to. Anyone could tell you that Angelina wasn't my first," Fred said randomly not quite sure why he said it or what point he was trying to make. "But she was my best. She was definitely my first love. No doubt about that. She was my first real commitment; the first person I felt truly loved me (apart from my family), the first person that I really wanted and the only person I considered spending the rest of my life with…I fucked up royally." Fred sighed. "I rather not talk about this."

"Listen, I'm sorry for you but I don't want you ruining my chance. Angelina is mine now. So you just need to find someone else. I know we don't like each other or see eye to eye, but I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to rekindle something that's been gone for a while now."

Fred could tell that Luke was actually being sincere which surprised him a lot. Then Fred realized that in a way him and Luke had more in common then he thought. They were both men who were very successful in their own worlds. Men who showed their emotions by their actions…Men who could have been the best of friends if they hadn't fell in love with the same woman…

Fred finally caught the young woman's eye. He gave her a fake smile and watched her swoon. "Ok, Relthro, I will, **but** you can't stop us from being friends." Luke lifted an eyebrow. "**Strictl_y_** friends."

Luke gave Fred a stern look before a smile slowly started to form on his lips, "I don't think I would want it any other way" _Men who finally respected each other. _"And another thing, I would never raise a hand at Angelina." Fred nodded firmly as if to say "you better not" and Luke returned the nod.

As they walked out of the restaurant Fred's and the young woman's eyes met once again. Fred thought about talking to her and maybe asking her out but changed his mind. He wasn't ready. In his heart he knew it would be a long time before he could get over his lost, the pain in his chest or the feeling he seemed to only obtain when he was with Angelina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the middle of November and Angelina was beyond stressed. It was all because of the soon coming wedding. Time was winding down and it seemed like she couldn't make any finial decisions.

"Oi Angie, lets go to the park for a spell. Maybe getting you out of the house will help you a bit." Fred suggested one day. Every since that day he had lunch with Luke he changed. He started dating again but seemed to be even more inconsistent then before. He also kept his distance from Angelina, making things a little awkward, but was always around when she needed him.

After taking a few moments to walk around they found a spot under a big tree. Fred leaned against the trunk and Angelina laid her head on his chest. She could feel his breathe becoming erratic as he carefully wrapped his arms around her. Angelina snuggled closer to him trying to get in a comfortable position while Fred lightly placed his chin on her head. The leaves from the tree fell around them and to any passing person they would have thought that they were a young couple sharing a beautiful moment together instead of two best friends.

"Now what's the matter? Alicia and Katie said that today you suddenly got piss off at them when you couldn't decide between some songs. They also were nice enough to mention that this wasn't the first time it happened."

"Wasn't that nice of them," Angelina muttered sarcastically, " Nothing is wrong, it just I don't understand..."

"Don't understand what?" Fred said softly nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"I don't understand why I'm having such a mental block. I can't think! I don't know why this wedding doesn't feel like a good idea anymore. I haven't even picked out my wedding dress! The music selection is horrible. I don't have the flowers or food picked out and ordered. I haven't sent out the invitations or confirmed the location! I'm behind on everything. I starting not think it's going to workout the way I planned. I know I love him and we are so compatible…I don't know why I feel this way! It doesn't make any sense." Angelina blurted out the thoughts that have been troubling her.

Fred winced. He knows how Angelina gets when she feels like she making a mistake. She never takes anyone's opinion on the matter either. "_This will have be one of those times when she has to figure everything out on her own." Fred decided._

"I don't know love. I don't know."

Angelina felt a tear roll down her cheek, "Am I making a huge mistake?"

_Hell yeah!! Fred thought to himself…_

"I can't say. You have to decide." Angelina tilted her head up to get a good look at Fred. He was a handsome guy. The green sweater he was wearing brought out his captivating blue eyes, his read hear was sticking out everywhere and as she looked at him she realized that he was everything to her. He was her Fred and nothing would ever change that.

Fred squeezed her sides lightly. "Follow your heart, honey. And everything will be fine."

Angelina sighed heavily and placed her head in its original spot, "But…but what if it's not!! What if I make a wrong decision that will haunt me for the rest of my life! I thought I knew…but everything just keeps changing."

Fred smiled to himself and gave her a friendly kiss on top of her head, "I love you Angel…so does Alicia, Katie, George, Lee and Luke. We won't love you any less no matter what chose you make."

"Thanks Fred." Angelina kissed his cheek. "You sound so wise." He gave her a goofy grin as they settle back into a comfortable silence.

"Angel?" Fred asked after a while making sure she was still awake. When he felt her nod he continued, "Have you told Luke that you were a witch yet?"

"Well..I-"

"Angelina, he deserves to know. He's a good guy and you have to be fair to him."

"I don't know why this is so important to you." Angelina sighed.

"I just don't want you to wake up one day after finally making up your mind to tell him, just to end up causing awkwardness and your children pain. I don't want that for you. I want you to always be happy."

Angelina sat up and put her arms around Fred's neck making their foreheads touch. Fred's eyes were full with worry. It was those same eyes that always betrayed his feelings no matter how much he was trying to cover them up. Angelina put a hand on his cheek, which Fred naturally leaned into.

"I am happy Fred…You want to know why?" Fred nodded and Angelina smiled, "Because since being out here with you, I've been able to clear my head and put together important pieces. I know this been hard for you and everyone else but I know what I am going to do now and it's all because of **you**." Fred nodded slowly. Angelina giggled softly and rubbed her nose against his before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked coming out of a daze that he didn't realize he had entered.

"I'm meeting Luke later and I have to get ready." Angelina lied. Fred's heart fell. _Why must she play with my emotions?_ Fred thought but instead of asking he just nodded. Angelina studied him for a second before quickly kissing him. Fred gasped in surprise but didn't complain she tasted too good to make want him to pull away. As quickly as she initiated the kiss the quicker she ended it.

"I'll see you later." She promised as she apparated leaving Fred with a tingling sensation on his lips and thinking about what just happened a couple of minutes ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I want to thank everyone for his or her reviews! I enjoyed them, but I have sad news…this story is about to come to an end. I have only 1 more chapter left tear, but I could write an epilogue but it all depends on YOUR reviews. So I will be looking forward to reading your opinion.


	12. Chapter 11

To abide by Shea LaRoc wishes I have updated sooner then I thought I would. So I hope you and everyone else that have been waiting will enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11 

Angelina apparated to her front porch and leaned against the railing trying to regain her breath. Her lips were still warm and she was shaking slightly. She knew her and Luke had to talk but she was still nervous as hell. After a couple more minutes of pure breathing she entered the house not knowing what to expect.

Angelina opened the door to find Luke lazily watching a football game. She calmed herself once again before walking slowly to the sofa and sitting down stiffly.

"Hey baby, you look like you just saw a ghost." Luke said good naturally slinging an arm around her to draw her closer. Angelina emitted a dry laugh.

"Can you believe that we're actually getting married? I've dreamed about this day many times since I met you. Now I know we haven't got much done but we will get to it sooner or later. It will be the best day of our lives! I promise you." Luke continued not noticing the look on Angelina's face. It was obvious to Angelina that Luke was more optimistic about the wedding then she was.

"Luke, we have to talk."

Luke frowned slightly, "What's the matter?" When Angelina didn't answer he urged, " C'mon Angelina you can tell me…Are you-are you pregnant? Cause if you are then it's a very good thing. I know I told you that I wanted to wait awhile before having kids but if you are then I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere."

Angelina pulled away from him, "No! I'm not pregnant…" Angelina voice faded a little.

"Then what's the matter?"

Angelina looked at him thoughtfully for a second, "Could we go for a walk and talk for a while. I have something important to tell you and I'm not sure how I'm going to tell you."

"Of course honey, we will find something to eat along the way." Luke grabbed their jackets and the left the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked in an eerie silence for a couple of blocks before Luke spoke, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Ummm, Luke," Angelina started out slowly, "Do you believe in magic?"

To Luke this question seemed both random and pointless but answered her anyway, "Yes of course whenever we are together it is nothing but magical."

"Yes you are right…but I mean as in spells, wands, magical creatures and stuff like that."

Luke gave Angelina a weird face that would have made Angelina laugh (if it was any other day) but she was being serious, "Well of course not Angel. You grow out of the stuff by the age twelve."

Angelina watched her feet for a while, " I'm a witch." Angelina blurted out not meaning to sound so blunt.

Luke almost choked on his own breathe, "What? Come on Angel you know I'm always here when you need to talk. Why are you making up stuff? You already have my attention."

"I'm not making it up. I am a witch." Angelina stated as convincingly as possible waiting to see his reaction.

"Angelina…" Luke started in a defeated voice.

"No, if you don't believe me then watch." Angelina pulled her wand out of her pocket and picked up a rock that was close by. She quickly looked around before she mumbled something that Luke couldn't detect and seconds later the rock turned into quill. "Yes! Awesome! I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to do it. It's been awhile but Fred's helping me brush up on my magic." Angelina said excitedly while Luke stayed silent his eyes as big as jawbreakers.

"W-what just happened?"

Angelina found a bench a few yards always and pulled him over to it and sited him down. "Like I said before Luke I am a witch, a graduate from Hogswarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and former Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor's house."

"So…so.." Luke stuttered. He suddenly forgot how to talk.

"Yes, you can ask me anything."

"Well, do any of your other friends know about this other then Weasley?"

"Of course, they went to school will me. Lee, George, Alicia, Katie, Fred and I use to be inseparable and unsurprisingly we started dating each other later."

"And your parents were they…they…"

"Yes they were, they were killed during the war."

"War?"

Angelina sighed and began telling Luke the truth. She was determined that he would know everything thing about her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Lee asked.

The gang was chilling at Katie's flat. "I for one don't care because I didn't want to be here in that first place." Fred voiced

"Oh shut up you know what we want out of you. Don't know why you are trying to be so secretive." Alicia responded.

"Yeah twin, you know we are just dieing to know." Fred simply glared at his brother.

George jumped him and made Fred hit the ground with a hard **_thud_**. The two rolled around the floor until Katie threatened to hex them both if they broke her glasses. This threat, to George and Fred, was stupid considering that she could easily fix them, but they stopped anyway. Adam laughed cheerfully and climbed on his uncle and dad wanting to play too.

"Can I not keep my last memories with Angelina, before she gets married, to myself?"

"No way." They said in unison.

"The best secrets are the ones that are shared." Katie explained.

Fred laughed while shaking his head, "I beg to differ on this one."

"Fine if you don't want to tell us what happened between you two today then don't talk to me." Lee pouted turning his head away from Fred. They all laughed once more.

"Hey Fred don't you have a date tonight?" George inquired. Fred shrugged lying down.

"Yeah but I don't feel like going. I'll have a better time with you guys."

"Aww how sweet, you little liar." Alicia said sweetly, "Don't you dare ruin this girl. She's nice, pretty and seems reliable."

"Oh Licia I don't want to. Tonight feels different for some reason."

"That's it!" Katie exclaimed and grabbed her wand waving it dangerously in front of Fred, "If you don't go, have a good time and forget about Angelina for one night, then I will turn you into something so despicable that not even Moaning Myrtle would go out with you."

Fred quickly jumped up, "Well in that case I better get going. I'll see you guys later." Fred winked and rushed out the door before Katie could say another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred didn't feel like humoring his date at that moment. Especially not after being able to experience the wonderful slivers that he always got when he kisses Angelina. He wanted her more then ever to be in his arms or him in hers. At that moment either one would be nothing short then amazing. So he apparated to the restaurant where he was suppose to meet his date, Cindy or Kim or something along those lines…and left a message telling her that he didn't feel well and apologized for breaking the date. He also added that he would be at his house and didn't want to be disturbed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The more Angelina told Luke the more distance he put in between them. He also wouldn't let her show him any more spell because he was afraid that she might want to use him as an example. Which was totally absurd.

"Now Luke I am and always will be the same person I was before. Its just now you know a part of me that you didn't know before." Luke looked at her with an expression that she never saw before. She tried to move closer to him but he stepped back.

"Listen Angelina I don't think we should continue with our relationship. It's just...there is so much that I didn't know about you, that it feels like you are a different person. This… this is just too much."

"So what about the wedding?" Angelina asked nervously.

"It's off. I don't think I would be able to marry a freak of nature."

Angelina gasped and walked so quickly towards him that he wasn't able to escape the hard slapped that she delivered to him. "How dare you?" Angelina cried out before running away from him not waiting for an answer. She didn't even bother looking back when she heard her name. She didn't know where she was going but all she wanted was to be able to get away from all the pain she was feeling then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred heard an urgent knock at his door. His first intention was to ignore the person but considering that it was raining really hard and the person wouldn't stop knocking, he grumbled all the way to the door. When he opened it he came face to face with the most gorgeous sight he had ever thought to see that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelina's heart was racing she wasn't excepting to end up here but the more she thought about it she soon realize that he was her sanctuary. She watched his blue eyes survey her searching to make sure there wasn't any surprises and all the while wondering why she was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was soaked head to toe. Her hair was dripping water and her cloths clinged to her in all the right places. It was her sad face that made him wonder why she was there. He walked closer to her before pulling her into a tight hug wetting the first of his cloths without a care.

"Wh-" Fred began pulling back slightly but Angelina put a finger to his lips.

"If the offer is still up, I would like for us to start over…"

Fred frowned and pushed away from her. Angelina looked at him with a puzzled expression. His face was stern but his eyes danced with mischief. He suddenly offered her his hand, " Hi I'm Fred Weasley and you are?"

Angelina smiled taking his hand. "Nice to meet you Fred, I'm Angelina Johnson."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was trying so hard not to throw a twist into this chapter, which would have this story longer then I intended it to be. I am going to write an epilogue. So be on the look out for that and as always thanks for everyone's reviews they never get old.


	13. Epilogue

Twenty-seven year old Fred Weasley nervously stared at his reflection thinking about all the things that could possibly go wrong that day. He was visibly shaking with anxiety not only because of the event that would take place in less than two hours but also because he couldn't wait to see Angelina. For some reason, that Fred still couldn't understand, his mother had kidnapped Angelina the day before telling him that he wasn't allowed to see her until the celebration. The night he propose was a night Fred didn't think he could ever forget. He kept praying that he wasn't proposing too soon. He didn't want to ruin anything that he worked so hard for with Angelina, but when she said yes he knew everything would be ok.

"Well, well, well now if that isn't the handsomest man I've ever seen then I wouldn't feel like I'm looking into a mirror."

"Ha, ha." Fred laughed sarcastically.

George threw an am around Fred's neck, "Fred I have to tell you something that might come as a shock to you… It's about Angelina." Fred paled.

"What's the matter with her? Is she ok?"

"You should sit down for this…"

"Damnit George tell me!" Fred growled. If something was the matter with Angelina he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Well a couple of weeks ago Angelina came on to me. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to see my brother unhappy, but now I feel that the truth should be known." George voice faded and Fred remained quiet.

Fred slowly looked at his counterpart for a minute before pushing him against the wall, "George, if you ever make up another lie like that I'm going to Alicia and tell her a few secrets that she might _need_ to know."

George quickly put up his hands exclaiming, "Oh no, no! I was just joking. You seemed so worried when I stepped in here that I thought you needed cheering up."

Fred raised an eyebrow before laughing and escorting him to the door, "Okay bro thanks for the gesture, even though that was **not** a good way to cheer me up, but now it's time for me to see the only person that will make me truly happy."

Meanwhile…..

Twenty-seven year old Angelina Johnson was in another room turning around trying to contemplate weather or not she made a good dress selection. She never liked the traditional white wedding dress, so it surprised her to be wearing one that was so prefect. She debated many issue concerning the wedding (especially the dress color) many times with Fred until he finally told her that he didn't care about any of the fluffs that went with a wedding as long as she was there the wedding, in his opinion, would be spectacular.

Even though at the end of the day he got more kisses because of that statement Angelina and Fred still spent months on the preparations, but the decisions came so naturally that she knew this wedding was meant for her. It also didn't surprise her that Mrs. Wesley excitedly said yes when they asked her if they could have their wedding at the Burrow. She explained that George and Charlie married there and would have been disappointed if Fred didn't marry there as well.

"Hellloo Angelina? C'mon it's time! Don't want you to miss your own wedding." Katie peeked through the door. "Oh you look fabulous! Now lets go!"

Angelina laughed while delicately putting a purple dyed daisy in her hair. She looked herself over one more time before meeting her future husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house and yard were decorated in royal blue and purple. The bride's maids wore blue dresses and her maids of honor wore purple. Since Angelina couldn't choose between Alicia and Katie she decided to make both of them her maid of honor and Fred of course had George and Lee as his best men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It all seemed so unreal to Fred as he watched George with Alicia and Lee with Katie walk down the isle toward him and following close behind was Adam, carrying the rings, but reality hit him hard when he saw Angelina. She was gorgeous. Everything about her seemed to glow. For the fifth time that day Fred thought back to the day he propose to her. He remembered telling her that she could either marry him or have his baby either way he figured that she would be stuck seeing him. When she smiled at him and chose both options without hesitating Fred felt like he could have flown that day without using his broom.

Watching Angelina and Oliver walk down the isle he realized even more how much he truly wanted a happy ending with Angelina. To Fred it seemed to take eternity for them to reach him, but when she finally did he took her hand and kissed it softly.

As Dumbledore ministered the wedding another thought crossed Fred's mine. It was of a saying that someone told him when he was younger and didn't think anything about until now. The quote was "It's better to have loved and lost than to have never have loved at all" _Of course_, as Fred stood at the alter thinking this quote over; _the person who made it up was crazy. Who in their right mind would have ever thought of something like that?_ _I been though all of that. I loved and lost and it felt like hell. _He looked at Angelina and watched her listening to every word Dumbledore was saying. Then he realized that the guy had a point because he wouldn't ever want to live in a world where he wouldn't have been able to meet and fall in love with his angel, Angelina Johnson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry everyone that the ending took a while, but there was so much happening when I started this that I was delayed. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone for their reviews.

Dessy


End file.
